The Greatest Space Quest Ever (Series)
The Greatest Space Quest Ever is a series of three chapters. The series takes place in space in the far future. Since the story is too large to fit in just one page it was divided into 3 chapters. Summary (Spoilers) In the year 2347, 336 years after the space war between the evil leader of the universe Doofenshmirtz has began. A young pilot named Phineas Flynn has been serving in the war with his brother Ferb Fletcher for almost 11 years. Then one day Phineas and Ferb both found out that them and their five other friends Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and Django are the chosen ones to save the entire universe. On their quest there is action/adventure, a bit of romance, suspence, and a twist ending you will never forget. Main Characters Phineas Flynn-A twenty two year old pilot who has served in the war with his brother Ferb for 11 years he later finds out that he is one of the seven chosen ones to save the universe Ferb Fletcher-A twenty four old year old pilot who is Phineas Flynn's brother, has a crush on Vanessa, and is one of the seven chosen ones to save the universe Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro-A pilot who is the same age of Phineas, she has a crush on Phineas and she is ot only a pilot she is also a commander she is one of the seven chosen ones to save the universe Baljeet Rai-A rookie pilot who has served the war for 7 months when he first started he was bad at his job then he gotten more good at it. He mostly goes on his adventures with Buford Van Stomm Buford Van Stomm-An expert pilot who has served in the war 15 years he has served in the war more than any of his friends he is one of the chosen ones to save the universe Irving-A pilot who has served in the war for less than 6 years he mostly spends his time at the HQ repairing spaceships and is one of the chosen ones to save the universe Django Brown-A pilot who has served the war in 4 years he is a master of disguise and mostly sent out to spy Doofenshmirtz to see what is his new evil plan he is one of the chosen ones to save the universe Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-A middle age women who betrayed her father Dofenshmirtz so she can help Phineas ad his friends she is also the crush of young pilot Ferb. She is the only teenager that is on Phineas' side not Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz-The ruthless evil leader of the universe and has caused the war for many reasons when his daughter Vanessa betrayed him he mostly took all his anger on destroying planets and thats one of the reasons that the war started Minor Characters Linda Flynn-Fletcher-The mother of Phineas and Candace and the stepmother of Ferb she hsen't seen her children in 11 years she runs a antique store on Earth Lawrence Fletcher-The father of Ferb and stepfather of Phineas and Candace he has served in the war for 24 years he started when Phineas and Ferb were very young. One day he was caught spying Doofenshmirtz and was sent to death Candace Flynn-The sister and stepsister of Phineas and Ferb she betrayed her brothers to Doofenshmirtz because she never busted her brothers back on Earth Stacy Hirano-The friend of Candace who is on Doofenshmirtz's side Albert-The crush of Stacy, the brother of Irving, and an expert pilot on Doofenshmirtz's side Meap-An alien friend of Phineas and Ferb he joined Phineas and Ferb's side because his enemy Mitch destroyed his home planet Mitch-The enemy of Meap and the assistant of Doofenshmirtz Mitch has two other enemies which are Ferb and Vanessa Chapters (coming soon) The Greatest Space Quest Ever Chapter 1 The Greatest Space Quest Ever Chapter 2 The Greatest Space Quest Ever Chapter 3﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Irving Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76